Hwoarang's at School!
by ReaPerSouL90
Summary: Imagine if the Blood Talon’s at school! Hehehe… how will he be? :chapter 3's here now, dudez! YaY! :D plz read everyone :
1. Chapter 1 CLASSROOM BOREDOM

_Disclaimer_: Tekken and my luvly Hwoarang are properties of Namco :)  
"Numb-Encore" is property of LP and JayZ  
"Shut Up" is property of Simple Plan.  
Hope that I can own them someday… huehuehue P  
This time I'll try to make you all imagine how if the Blood Talon is at school. Hehehe… :)

My 2nd fic after my 1st one for DMC 3. I'd like to thank all the previous reviewers :Zezura, Cezana Schezar, u'pleromantic, and Natnat 8989. Once again, thx very much!XD

_Timeline_: I take place after Tekken 3. So… cute Hwoarang is still 18:)!

Chapter 1. _Classroom Boredom_

"What's the next lesson, eh?" a raven-haired man asking his friend who's sitting nearby.  
"Chemical." A light answer.  
"Oh." Hwoarang replies. Handphone still in hand. He has been typing messages from the time the last lesson started.

He just turns his body back and stares at the blackboard emptily. _This sucks! I wonder who's the fuck in this world gonna love living a bore like this…_

A little while more the chemical teacher enter the classroom. She always looks cruel. Maybe no one can understand that the look is her real face or she herself is a real killer…

_Look at that sucking face! My boredom reaches the top to see that thing almost everyday! Blah!_

She puts her books on the teacher's desk in front of the class. Without any word she walks to the blackboard then write the chemical elements on it.

"Class, today we're going to learn how to equalizing the reacted elements." She continues writing ,"Let's see how to start."

"Name the two on the left with a and b, next, the two on the right with c and d."

Almost all of the students in the class noticing seriously. No wonder coz' this teacher often give a sudden test that no one could expect before. And the effect is… BAD MARK! I guess no one's loving that.

Yes, almost everyone but Hwoarang. He has his own excitement. He continues typing messages with his pad on his own handphone. No one knows who he is chatting with. But for sure he looks excited.

A while more his handphone doesn't vibrating. No replies. The chat's over…

_Holy shit! How could he ever lose all his credits in the middle of all this?Oh maaaan, cut the bullshit, please!_

He stares at the board again. The teacher's still explaining.

"Then split the elements one by one. We'll start with this Cu…"she writes on the board ," then S and O." she looks around. It's her habit to know if there's still even one of the student isn't noticing her explanation.

"Hwoarang," she calls out the "beautiful" name of a man, who's in a rather bad mood for this time.

"What?" he replies. A Flat tone.

"Tell me what's next after this step."

The class trapped in silence. Well, she's gonna be angry… if this one cannot answer the question. And worse… yes, a sudden test.

"Multiply the number of the element with the variable in front of it. The Cu element gonna be 3a if I apply this step to them. Piece of cake." He answers slightly.

The word "piece of cake" which has just came out his mouth a while ago almost put the teacher into anger when she finds herself surprised with a clear answer. It's more than her second time fails to embarrass this lazy bum.

_Gee. What a fucking boring lesson this is._

The sentence was the last thing that occured in his mind.

He lets his notebook blank. He doesn't like writing at all. For him, training Taekwondo every Sundays is far more exciting then writing or attending the lessons. And he's kinda famous in the class. Guess why? If you answer that was for his naughtiness and his cute face, I give you 100 for score. That's why it was so impressing when his name was on the list of the " Top 30 students in the college". Basic minds gonna say ," it's the power of cheating" but none of the lecturer which teaching in his class ever see him cheating.

He takes his walkman out from his spikey-model bag then put the earphones on his ears. He takes a CD from his bag which contains chains of rock music. It's his favorite.

The first music from the CD is "Numb-Encore". This song is his favorite for these times.

_Okay! Go rock on, dude! _He smiles.

_What the hell are you waiting for…?_ he sings the first sentence after all the rap in the beginning. He sings all of them before he completely used to it. He's crazy for rocks. If he gets used to it he'll start to sing all the parts(including the rap) and nods his head following the beat of the music. So it's not weird if he could memorize all the rap lyrics in a very short time—for exact, a week—well, amazing for ordinary people, I'm sure…

and his craziness usually starts after a while he listens to it. And it's happening now. He's starting his custom. He sings all the rap part incredibly. But not with loud voice, of course.

"Look at him! I wonder why he always looks so cool," a girl sitting nearby whispers to a friend beside her.

_Angelic…and…he's perfect. Shit! How could a man like Hwoarang could be born?_ Her friend was thinking things about him when a voice suddenly shocks her ,"Hey!"

"U-Uh yeah! I wonder who'll he choose—" "ups!" she closes her mouth with her hands knowing that a spontaneous sentence has just got out her mouth.

"Wonder what?" her friend smiles ,"aha! I know!"

"What?"

"The lucky one to be his GF."

"Ahahahah! You know that too!" she smiles shyly ," yeah, I keep on wondering 'bout it…"

The chat suddenly ends when they see Hwoarang lays his head above his left arm on the table. So, he falls asleep with the earphones still on his ear. He mumbles some of the lyrics before completely "fly" to the dreamworld.

_shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear you_

The lesson still goes on smoothly before the teacher catches his sight for one more time. But now, she completely consumes by anger.

_I'll kill myself if I have more than a student like HIM!_

She approaches Hwoarang's desk then hit it hardly with her palm.

No response.

One more hit.

Still no response.

Harder, one more hit.

Her palm starts to feel hot.

No response at all really…

She decides to scream angrily ,"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO APPRECIATE ME ?"

Hwoarang shocks to hear such loud voice. But need a while to his complete consciousness.

"Wazzup, eh?" he asks his friend beside him. But what he catches is a smiling face from his friend. And he seems hard to keep himself not to burst into laugh.

_What the hell is wrong with him? What is he laughing for? _

"ya' Mindfuck." said Hwoarang to see the response from his friend.

"HWOARANG!" suddenly he hears the teacher screaming again.

"Huh?" he responses ignorantly.

Then…

TBC

You are all free to imagine what happen next…: )  
p.s email me or write in the review if you have any idea about what gonna happen next in your ver., okay:)  
the greatest one will be used for the start of the next chapter:)

Yuph! Ch 1 is up, baby! I like this fic.hehe... Hwoarang is my favorite character all the time! That's why I myself try to imagine cool things bout him. Typical request… welll…..wellllll….. REVIEW okay… Thanks 4 reading:D


	2. Chapter 2 ME VS TEACHER!

Disclaimer: boohoo…. As usual… T5 isn't mine. Hwoarang isn't either T.T they're NAMCO's. I'm just a fan of both of them:)  
First of all, I'd like to thank all the REVIEWERS… thanx 4 u all! and thanx for reading my fic.  
Yeahhh… this is chapter 2… !Sorry for taking so long time…:)

_Wanna know what will happen to Hwoarang and his walkman?_

Chapter 2. _Me vs. Teacher!_

"Yea what?" Hwoarang smiles at her. Earphones still on his ears.  
The teacher pulls the cable powerfully from his ears. The walkman "_jumps_" out the bag and falls to the floor. The CD goes out it.  
"Awww! Release this! Stupid!" Hwoarang puts the earphone out from his ears. Then stares at the floor. The walkman now ruined. Poor Hwoarang…  
But he stays cool. After he takes out a bubblegum from his pencil case then throw it into his mouth, finally he bites it off.  
"Poor dude…" he takes his walkman from the floor then lift it onto his table.  
"HWOARANG!" shouts the teacher.  
"What?" Hwoarang replies ,"I've answered you, haven't I?" he continues lightly.  
"You are so impolite!" the teacher takes the walkman from the table.  
Hwoarang watch her and smile. Still with his previous excitement, the mint bubblegum.  
"Whom do you angry at?"Hwoarang laughs then create the bubble from the bubblegum, explodes it, then bite it again ," the walkman, me, or the wall?"  
"TO YOU!" the teacher replies ,"this break time you come to my office!"  
"Oright." Hwoarang replies casually and smiles ,"but first, I offer my _lil' cutey_. Give it to me."  
"I'll arrest this temporarily. I won't retrieve this unless you change your habit, Hwoarang!"  
Hwoarang combs his sienna-dyed hair with his fingers and takes one more bubblegum out from his pencil case.  
"But you've broke this, miss. See?" Hwoarang takes the walkman from her hands ,"you have to pay." Hwoarang gives his palm to her ,"come on…"  
The teacher is giving up now. She feels lucky because the bell ring. It means that the lesson ends. Now comes the third lesson. Mathematics.  
"Hwoarang…omigosh! You're crazy dude!" his friend hits his shoulder slowly.  
Hwoarang smiles deviously,"Hey, hey you guys, teachers have responsibility, too."  
His friends clap their hands.  
"You're immortal, Bob." His other friend smiles at him ,"tee hee…"  
"Umm…Hwoarang, how about your walkman then?" a girl sitting nearby tries to steal his attention.  
Hwoarang always keeps his image high-rated. Especially around fan girls. So he replies her smile with his "_deadly_" one ,"No, dun' worry I can take care of it."  
The girl giggles delightfully at her friends. _Ahahahaha…! Hwoarang SMILES at me! Did you see that?  
_Not long after that, the Mathematics teacher enters the classroom.  
"Ooooo… the fuck has taken my walkman!" Hwoarang laughs at his friends.  
His friends laugh back loudly to hear his funny tone.  
"No more excitement, Bob."  
"O sucks!" Hwoarang replies.  
"Now, now, don't be so noisy, boys. Let's start the lesson." Said the teacher.

**9.15 AM Break time 1**

1st break time. Class 3-G usually be so noisy in break times. Some of them takes their meal box and eat, some groups with their friends and chat. Chat about lots of things. Now that they are all free to laugh, sometimes a loud laugh can be heard.  
In the corner of the class, 7 boys can be seen chatting. One of them is our mascot—Hwoarang. (hahahaha,)  
"Where are y'all goin' to go?" Hwoarang asked his friends.  
"Eat."  
"Yeah, eat."  
Hwoarang blows a long breath ,"Huhhh…"  
"Well, guys, I'm not joinin'. Y'know, right? The fucka' called me out." He expresses his disappointment.  
His friend swipes his hair ,"Let's hope she's not askin' ya for a date."  
"Goddamit!" Hwoarang replies.  
"Well well, kiddin' only," his friend smiles ,"okay… c ya next break, Bob."

**Teacher's office**.

"Now Hwoarang, have a seat ," said the teacher as soon as Hwoarang enters the office.  
"My… walkman, Miss?"  
the Teacher hides her anger but her heart burns inside. She really hates this one. She often finds herself want to have all the students in the class but him.

_GRR… YOU! I hope I'll see you in hell soon!_

"As I said, I 'll return that after you change your bad habit , Hwoarang," she continues ,"but first, let me know your reason."  
"Bored."  
"You are not appreciating me?"  
"Up to you." Hwoarang mumbles.  
The QA session goes on so long. It's kinda funny to see the teacher insists to know the real reason but Hwoarang has no other answer but the typical one ,"Bored." He thinks that there's no answer left for him. it's his reason. The real one. And that's final!

Finally the debate finished with the teacher's critique on his appearance.

"I know, I know. But NEVER do the same again!" she's angry.  
Hwoarang stands up from his chair, but she stops him again.

"But Hwoarang…"

Hwoarang turns to her ,"What again now?" _Moron!  
_"The final test is close. As a teacher representing your class, I hope that uniform—" she points to his tight shirt, hipster trousers and punk-style belt ,"don't make them so informal. Remember this is school. We have given the typical uniform. Don't create your own."

_Fuck! Do you **love** me this much' till you notice all of me?_

"I know." Hwoarang catches the doorknob. But once again, the teacher stops him.

"And your hair—" now she points at his dyed and unkempt-style hair ,"please change the style like the usual schoolboys. And NEVER dye your hair. Understand?"

"Then who cares?" Hwoarang replies ignorantly ,"is that your business?" he smiles calmly ,"not, I guess."

The teacher inhales a long breath. Tries to calm herself down.  
"That's my duty, Hwoarang." She replies with a bold tone ,"At last I beg of you not to wear ten earrings on both of your ears like that!"

Hwoarang leaves her alone. He's stuck already.

_Shit! She's really stickin' her nose in all of my business! And she counted my earrings too? Huh…! If I can, I wanna kick her ass! This time (just THIS time) I think that she's worse than even Jin Kazama!  
_That's Hwoarang and this is the teacher:

_Hwoarang! YOU'RE ENDING UP IN **HELL**!  
_She stares at the door with a burning anger before gets back to work.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…. ,

Wheeew! Finally chapter 2 is up! I'm glad glad glad! Ohhh… I need _review_,

THANX THANX THANX to all readers!

At last, my hope is that I've depicted Hwoarang well.


	3. Chapter 3 SATURDAY'S SCHOOL

**Disclaimer: I dun own my dude Hwoarang or Tekken 5. They are Namco's. :) I just own the clever English teacher Mr. Brunson. Tee hee…**

Ohoho… I'm very happy I could write this fic. But become even happier to find there are reviews for this. So…I'd like to thank ALL d REVIEWERS… whoever you r, I'd like to thank ya for your comments :)

**Okay now this fic reaches ch3 at last… I'm so glad. Well this one starts from Bob's apartment. Saturday morning…Sorry for a long lag…I'm happy I could continue at last… :D**

_**Prologue:** things never change after the chemical teacher gave her critique on Hwoarang. He doesn't even change his style. And all the days in school flow the same for him. Bored in lesson, but having fun with friends. Now the day reaches Saturday finally… :)_

Chapter 3 _SATURDAY'S SCHOOL_

**7.15 AM**_ Hwoarang's apartment_

Both of the alarm he had set before ringing. One is his alarm clock near the bed, and the other is his mobile's alarm. But can be seen, no matter how loud they have been "_screaming_", they still can't interrupt the Korean youth's sweet dream.

The sunshine filters through the closed curtain. He didn't close it properly last night so the light can trace his face now. It's kinda interrupting his eyes… well you know the ray beams right onto his face. The heat of the light makes his face feels rather hot.

He moves his hand first to shut the alarm clock near his bed.

BANG!

"Awww… !Holy $#, dude!" he finds that he smashes it down. Now the clock's condition turns tragic. He gets the two batteries out it and breaks the cover glass.

He jumps out his bed to reach his mobile now. He stops the alarm first, and then takes a look at the clock.

**7.35 AM**

"O FUCK, sure fuck you are! Why is the time running so fast?" he rubs his head. Ruins his own hairs.

He finds it's dangerous coz he's gonna be late to school again. Why dangerous? Coz he has the record of 12 times late in a month and if he makes this the 13th, maybe the headmaster will give him punishment: guess what? Clean the toilet. All of the men's toilets in the school. Not kinda good job even for cleaning services…and not a kind of good custom to treat those rule breakers… hahaha.

With a quick move he takes the towel on the wall, put off his tanktop and jeans, goes to the bathroom, and takes a swift bath.

Finally he puts the uniform from the cupboard, wear it on and take the styling gel from his drawer. Quite hard to find this one because he filled the drawer with all of his accessories: the belts, all the earrings, the wallet chains, hand straps and at last his rubber armlets with various colors. And they are all blending altogether.

Next he applies the gel to his hair. Yeah, different hairstyle today. He spikes up his hair. After make sure everything bout him is alright now on the mirror, he sprays his CK perfume to his neck , then runs out with the motorcycle key in his hand.

**8.05 AM** _School yard _

The yard is empty. No good… he's late for lesson. He was caught by a traffic jam so it takes 30 minutes to school. He kicks the stone near his feet when suddenly remembers something bad. 13th late!

"GOSH! Shit! Shit!" he stares at the school clock. He's _just_ late for 20 minutes,"mothafucka! I'm not gonna clean the toilet-ass! NO!"

He walks along the corridor and watch every classroom he passes until he reaches his own class, 3-G.

It's Mr. Brunson, the English teacher who's teaching now. He is a native speaker.

He steps in into the class, without noticing the teacher. His classmates and friends stares at him, some nearly laugh. He's always acting crazy. Outrageous.

"You… stop right there!" unluckily, the teacher catches Hwoarang.

"You're late?"

"Yeah." Hwoarang walks to his desk and sit down there.

"No. I want you to get out the class and report to the teacher-in-charge."

"WHAT?" Hwoarang replies spontaneously,"no, Sir. I'm not gonna clean the toilet! You know I'm not up for such sucking work!" all the things which were on his mind all spoken out.

The class laughs. His fan girls giggling to take his attention. Mr. Brunson laughs, too. He walks to Hwoarang's desk and decides to talk to him.

"This is your 13th?"

"Yeah. Damn yeah." He replies casually.

"Hmm… I can smell a good fragrance from you."

Hwoarang realizes it was his perfume,"This is my shower gel, y'know? Smells good, right?"

Mr. Brunson kinda a humorist teacher so he jokes Hwoarang,"You aren't late because you wasted your time with your perfume, right? Hahaha." So he realized finally it was the perfume he used.

"No, fuckin' no." Hwoarang replies with a simple sentence._ Well, well, shut up already ya sucks! _"I'm not using any kind of perfume, you know that, Sir?"

Class laugh one more time.

"Lemme know your reason."

"Traffic jam." Hwoarang replies and continue immediately ,"that's not my fault so it's not my business to report." He decides not to tell the truth that he's late because he was too sleepy in the morning after all-night online chatting with his foreign friends.

"But if you go earlier from your house, there won't be any traffic jam, I think."

"It's not my fault!" Hwoarang shouts ,"NOT my fault! NOT!" he hits the desk.

Mr. Brunson smiles,"Umm…I don't care. Go and report your status."

"Shit! You cursed blockhead." Hwoarang mumbles.

"What did you say?" asked Mr. Brunson. He raises his pitch.

"You aren't deaf, are you?" Hwoarang replies,"I know you heard that."

The class stares at him. It's not weird for him to do such thing. Hwoarang's always like that. Maybe no one in the class (except his friends) dare to do such thing to teachers.

In this beautiful Saturday seems like the Goddess of Luck isn't by Hwoarang's side.

"Bob, y' alright?"

"Go pray for me." Hwoarang replies and leaves the classroom.

"I don't like indiscipline students. He he," said Mr. Brunson as Hwoarang leaves,"I think he needs to learn some etiquette…"

**Teacher-in-charge office**

"Yes. What's your prob—?"The teacher in charge stops asking when she finds who was there.

"Oh, you must be Hwoarang from 3-G. I've heard so many about you," he smiles ,"what's your problem?"

"I'm late."

"I see. Let's check your status—"the teacher checks his book,"this is your 13th, Hwoarang?"

_SUCKS! DAMN SUCKS! Toilet-ass is in front of my eyes now!_

Hwoarang widen his eyes and stares at him,"Yes. Of course. Y'know that!"

The teacher smiles at him ," So—"

"No! Let's negotiate, okay?"

"What is it?" the teacher stares at Hwoarang.

"I'm not a bad boy and I'm late because of the traffic jam." Hwoarang stares at him," so NO punishment, okay?"

The teacher replies his sentence with a smile. _Not a bad boy? Hey, what I've heard about you recently is you're a kind of rule breaker…_

He closes the book.

"No, it is rule, Hwoarang," "you know what you'll have to do, right?"

Hwoarang punches the office's door,"Shit! You're bastard!"

"Now go to your class and join the lesson."

"Shut up!" Hwoarang closes the door rudely.

**oOo**

**11.35AM** _break 2_

Hwoarang and his friends are in the canteen chatting. The noise around them cannot interfere what they are talking now. The 7 of them chat with almost everyone there. On the table in front of them are ramen noodles. But not including Hwoarang. He stays cool while his friends are eating.

"Hey,why don't you eat?"

"Agreed. Anyway, this is delicious."

"Nope, thanks." Hwoarang replies.

"You alright, eh?" one of his friends asks him,"you seem not in a good mood today."

Hwoarang stares at him,"Why bad? Just cleaning up the closet doesn't make me upset."

His friends laugh.

"So eat now."

"Nope. I'm not in a mood for eating." He replies and types on his mobile pad.

"Hahaha! I know you have thousands of idea in your head!"

Hwoarang smiles, "Of course." Still typing on his mobile pad,"I know I can avoid that fuckin' punishment somehow."

"Hey, this is Saturday! We're going to have lots of fun!"

"Another gang challenging us?" one of them asked his friends around.

Hwoarang smiles again ,"That's what I've been waitin' for…"this time he looks so sweet that he steals almost all of the attention from the girls around ,"is there?"

"Looks like yes."

"Sort of alleyway gangsta?"

"Hey hey, you sure? You're all really sure?" Hwoarang asked them enthusiastically.

**13.35PM** _The end of the9th lesson_

The last lesson, national language ends with the teacher's last quote:

"See you in Monday. Have a nice day, everyone!"

But in that short moment another teacher enters the class 3-G. He was the teacher-in-charge in the morning.

"Excuse me, everyone. I want to call Hwoarang."

Hwoarang hits his desk. His friends stare at him. They knew that Hwoarang's plan was to escape after the last lesson ends.

"No! Shit!" Hwoarang stares at them.

"I don't think this would happen…"

"Me too."

Hwoarang leaves them alone and walks to the teacher. Both of them leave the class before anyone.

"Hey phone one of us once you back home!" he can still hear one of his friends speaking to him.

_O sucks! Sucks! Sucks! $#! No street fighting today! No cinema too! Just smelly toilets left for me!_

**In front of the level 1 men's toilets.**

"Hey! Isn't this all too much? I'm just late and this is what I get?" Hwoarang throws the floor brush to the floor, stares at the teacher ,"will you just go away? Don't watch me like a stupid shit!"

The teacher just stares at him and smile. He ignores all the things Hwoarang said.

"No, this is fare, I guess. You've been 13 times late." He explained,"I'll leave and back at 1430. You have to finish this work fast."

"I see! I see! Now go away!" Hwoarang starts to take the water, pour it on the floor and cleanse the floor.

"And never show me your idiotic face anymore!" he muttered and swipe the floor.

14.00PM

**Level 2 Closets.**

Hwoarang throws the bucket and the brush to the floor. He swipes his sweat and lean on the door. Just as the moment he's ready to take the tools again, he sees a male cleaning service passing through. He grabs his hand and pulls him in.

"Hey ya! Finally I found someone who's really up for this work!"

"W-what's up?" the cleaning service seems so afraid to see who was pulled him in.

"Clean this! I won't ease your work!" Hwoarang hands over the brush and bucket to him ,"now go!" "You know this isn't my work!"

The cleaning service does the work Hwoarang just told him to do. He fills the bucket with water, pour it onto the floor, and finally swipe it. Just like what Hwoarang did while ago.

5 minutes pass…

Hwoarang watches him work and unwinds himself. He takes his mobile out from his pocket then takes a look at the LCD.

7 new messages

He decides to put it back on his pocket. He's really sure that they aren't coming from his friends. They are waiting for his contact.

10 minutes already…

"Hey! Hurry, can't you?" Hwoarang shouts at him.

The cleaning service becomes more afraid. There's something in this cool boy's appearance make him afraid. Maybe because he looks more like a gangsta than a student.

5 minutes more…

_25 minutes later…_

"Oh c'mon! Don't make me wait so long…!"

"Y-Yes." Finally he cleans the brush in the water and lean them on the wall.

"Nah, nice work, dude!" Hwoarang gives the cleaning service his mother finger,"now wait awhile." _You're faster than I thought_, _heheh._

He takes something from his shirt's pocket and show it in front of the cleaning service's face. 1000 Won. Not so bad.

"Take this. I'm not a bad boy, you know. I'm paying for your work. See?" he smiles arrogantly," NEVER tell this to anyone or… I'll blow you into smithereens!" he warns him with his fist then leave the toilet.

_Perfect! Ahahaha! Easier than I thought! Now I'll get back to the fucka' and lie! Piece of cake!_

He runs down the stairs.

14.40 PM

**Teacher-in-charge office**

"Hwoarang you're finished?" asked the teacher.

"Yes. Hahaha! I'm faster than you think, eh?" Hwoarang laughs at him ,"now lemme go home!"

"Ok, I see." The teacher tidies his properties and stares at Hwoarang ,"you can go."

Hwoarang leaves the office and goes to the parking yard. He takes the key from his pocket, insert it into his motorcycle, and get ride on it.

Saturday afternoon, our Hwoarang has just freed out from his horrible punishment.

The big motorcycle runs across the highway. Now Hwoarang's ready to have another fun with his friends to spend the day!

**Aahaha! Ch3 is up finally. I'll continue if you want me to.**

**Hwoarang cleans the closet. Horrible punishment… heheh…**

**Well I hope y'all like this. Plz review everyone… **


End file.
